Alternate Universe
by xXBlondeDistractionXx
Summary: I have been sent to an alternate universe through a wish out of anger, now I must come face to face with a fantasy that I had though was just a show, a myth, well that all changed when I had ended up on the cold forest floor, unaware of my surroundings, falling into unconsciousness. Based after 3x11
1. Where am I?

Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From: xXBlondeDistractionXx

* * *

A/N: Hello, I am back with a new-found idea, a strange one really. I haven't read anything that involves a real-life person being transported into an alternative universe- still in the real world but Vampire diaries style - where a real-life person (me) is going to be interacting with her favourite TV show characters :) let me know what you think and if it is a good idea. It has been in my head for a while...

Note: I will be adding sayings that I personally say, when I am talking about family - I'm making it up so the only true things about me are my lines, personality and maybe my siblings but not my parents. I will be using my real first name but a fake last name for this story.

enjoy sweethearts ;)

* * *

**SUMMARY**

I have been sent to an alternate universe through a wish out of anger, now I must come face to face with a fantasy that I had though was just a show, well that all changed when I had ended up on the cold forest floor, unaware of my surroundings, falling into unconsciousness. Based after 3x11

* * *

It is a typical raining day on the East Coast of England. I sit in my living room, it is nearly 9pm and I have ITV2 on the TV screen ready for the Vampire Diaries to begin. As the Adverts begin to start, I quickly run upstairs to grab my pillow and blanket from my room and this time, walk two-at-a-time down the stair and on to the sofa just as the opening of The Vampire Diaries starts.

I can't wait to find out what happens in this episode, i thought to myself as i began to eat the cheese and ham toastie that i had made before it started. Just as the show actually began to start, a loud noise from the washing machine was heard over the TV. I grumbled and turned the TV up a little, yet the noise was still heard.

I cursed under my breath, "Mum?" I called out load, there was no response. I then called a little louder, still no response. I took in one calm breath and shouted, "Mum!"

"What" was her only reply to me and that annoyed me. I get my anger and temper from my dad.

"Are you death, I called you several times" I responded in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" she then replied to me. I bet she is playing that stupid candy crush game.

I rolled my eyes and asked in a much calmer tone, "Can you close the door please" My manners get the best of me, what can i say.

"No" that was it, one simply answer and that made me a little annoyed.

I got up from my seat and went to close the door, "I'll do it myself then" I mumbled under my breath, going to close the door.

"Leave it" My mum replied to me, not even bothering to take a glance at me.

"Mum, the washing machine is too loud" I argued back, my voice not raised nor bitter, a simply and calm tone.

"I said No"

I looked at her, a confused expression on my face, "You know, you are such a Hypocrite mum"

"No I am not" Her voice raised, but it didn't affect me in any way. It doesn't bother me no more.

"Yes you are, when I am playing music in the kitchen and it isn't even loud," I began, looking straight into my mother eyes as I say this, "When you are watching Eastenders or Home and Away, you tell us, 'tell us' to shut the door with no questions asked" My breathing increased as I tried to control it, "No wonder I have no traits from you except Stubbornness" and with that, I closed the door behind me.

My mum then came into the living room, blocking my view of the TV screen so I raised a brow to her and she opened her palm, "Give me it?"

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

"Give me your phone"

"No, I paid for it so you can't have it" I answered, looking back to the TV.

And with that, she left the room and closed the door behind her. I shook my head in confusion. I really don't understand her sometimes, I really don't.

I let out a tired sigh and returned to the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

My dad came home a little while later as my mum was preparing Chicken Tikka for dinner. It was up to the part where Klaus tells Tyler to go and bite Caroline in which Tyler refuses.

I smell the air and my stomach begins to grumble as the smell of Tikka goes through my nose. As the scene continues, I am shocked at what Klaus tells Tyler.

"Don't you dare Klaus" I say to the TV screen, pointing my finger at it.

"Dammit Klaus" I moan at his childish behaviour.

"Good on ya Tyler" I smile at Tyler's resistance of Compulsion.

Just then, my sister appears in the living room and slouches on to the sofa, looking through the TV guide. She then looks at the TV screen and furrows her brows at it, "What are you watching?" she asks.

"Vampire Diaries"

"Can I watch Home and Away" She asks, but it was not really a question.

"Please, I have missed it and plus you have it on record" she moans at me.

"Not my problem" I reply, looking at the screen, "Should have thought about it earlier, and so is Home and Away" I snapped back, placing the remote controller near my lap.

The room became silent, I let a sigh as I can now get to watch Vampire Diaries in peace. I continue to watch it and now through all of the distractions, it is now Caroline and Klaus's scene and it makes me smile but also annoyed that Klaus made Tyler bite Caroline.

My sister opened the door and called for my mum, "Mum, tell her to let me watch Home and Away" She cried, looking back at me and giving me a satisfied grin that she had won the battle.

"Courtney, let her watch it" my mum replied, always on my sisters side.

"No, I was here first" I replied, not giving in to easily.

"Technically I was her first, I'm two years older than you" she commented back, giving me a snaky grin.

"You maybe Physically older than me but mentally, I'm older than you" I replied, tit for tat, earning a glare from my mum.

"Just give her the remote" My mum ordered me.

"Dad" I called, "Tell Shannon, I was watching TV first" I offered, knowing my dad will support me. He then asked me when it will finish, "about ten minutes, dad" I answered him and he told my sister that she has to wait.

"I want to watch it now, though" My stubborn sister moaned, "She can watch this stupid show anytime"

I have had enough, now my anger was on over drive, "You know what Shannon, Have it" I threw the remote at her, aiming for her arm. "This family is as dysfunctional as the Bloody Mikaelson Family" I shouted at no one in particular, "Mum you always blame me for arguments when 'SHE' starts then all" I growled at them.

"She has a name" My sister remarked, crossing her fragile arms across her chest.

I laughed darkly at her, "You are one funny girl Shannon" an evil smirk played on my lips, I licked them slowly, "You think your a big bad girl, but you can only hurt someone from behind" I smiled, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" My dad asked, looking between the both of us.

I raised a brow to my sister and the playful, evil smirk I had on to scare my sister vanished in an instant, "You want to tell dad, or should I?" Shannon cowardly shrinked away, my face and tone became serious, "Dad, she tried to strangle me the other day"

and with that I turned on my heals and went upstairs to my room that unfortunately I share with my sister and I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling, wishing that I could be anywhere but here at the moment.

"I wish I was in the Vampire Diaries World" I mumbled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He had just came out of Caroline's house after he had given her his blood. For some reason he had felt think unfamiliar feeling when he was with her, making himself want to save this baby vampire.

Maybe it is physical attraction.

Maybe something else. he can't just put his finger on it.

Klaus is walking through the woods as it is the quickest root to his brand new home, it is on the out skirts of Mystic Falls and Klaus can not wait until his home is finished. He would belong to a town as a Citizen.

As Klaus continued to walk through the endless forest, he stumbled across a Blonde girl, laying on the ground. She seems to be lifeless.

Curiosity got the better of him so he slowly made his way over to the young girl and crouched down so that he can look at the girl properly. He moved a strand of hair out of her face so he can get a better look at the young blonde.

Klaus cocked his head to the side and rolled the girl onto her back so that he can see if she has any cuts on her or if she is indeed dead.

Klaus saw the small raise and fall of her chest which means that she is indeed alive.

Klaus placed one arm under her legs and his other under her neck and carefully picked the fragile body up into his arms and her directed his walking towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into, sweetheart?" Klaus wondered out load.

The young girl stirred and then returned to her unconscious state. Klaus quicken his pace to the boarding house. As he came nearer to the door, Damon Salvatore opened the door and gave him a confused expression.

"One of your victims you could let die?" Damon teased the original, which earned him a growl, "Wow, why so grouchy"

"I found her in the woods" Klaus told him, placing the girl on the chair, in the living room.

"and you brought her here?" Damon raised a brow to him, "In a house with a Ripper Vampire" Damon questioned him.

"Do you know her?" Klaus asked, changing the subject.

"No" Damon replied, looking at the girl on the sofa, "She is young though" Damon observed the girl.

"She is, but where did she come from?" Klaus wondered out load, going to the liquor cabinet within the room.

Just then the girl began to stir again, her eyes slowly opening. She began to take in the unfamiliar surrounding that is indeed not her bedroom but a living room of some sorts.

She slowly sat up on this sofa and began to look around the room again as her vision has become clearer to her. As she looked around, her eyes landed on two figures that are staring back at her.

She jumped back, frightened of the two forms and she closed her eyes again, thinking it is a dream she is in.

"Hey," Damon's voice rung into her ears as he slowly approached her.

"What is your name, Sweetheart" Klaus asked the girl, who was looking at him.

"I...er" She began to stutter the words, she then swallowed a lump within her throat, "Courtney Alberton" I replied to the two immortal creatures that I know all to well. This has to be a dream, it must be.

"Okay Courtney, where are you from" Damon asked calmly, taking a seat next to me on another chair. I shuffled a little away from him in which made Klaus chuckle.

"I don't think she likes you" Klaus mused, walking towards me slowly. keeping eye contact with me. He smiled, "Where are you from?"

I looked to Damon, "I'm from East England" I said in my raw accent.

Klaus's smile widened after the news, "Another British person" Klaus mused, walking away from me to grab another drink.

"How old are you?" Damon asked another question.

"I'm 16, erm... 17 next month" I told the Vampire, looking away from him.

"Where is your Family and how did you get here?" Klaus asked, looking back at me.

"I don't know how I got here, let's just say me and my family don't really get along" I commented, playing with the fabrics of my clothing as a distraction.

Damon nodded in understanding and got up from the chair, "Come, you can stay here tonight" Damon offered, I looked worried and I thought for a moment and nodded.

* * *

Damon showed me to a spare guest room of the Boarding house. It is much bigger than what the Show let us see but I am still wondering how the hell I had got here.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room to find that there was a figure at the corner of the room, standing still and waiting. I slowly walked backwards to try and keep my distance when a throaty laugh escaped the figure.

"Relax Love" came to smooth accent, "it is only me" out came Klaus, his arms crossed over his lean chest, smirking sown at me.

"You never gave me your name" I replied falsely, I already know his name, he just didn't know it.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" His heavy accent spoke to me as he offered me his hand in a greeting. Then he smiled, "But you can Call me Klaus"

"Klaus" I shook his hand and went back to the bed I was preparing for myself, "How may I help you, I am in your debt for saving me" I said, pulling the covers from the bed and just sat on the bed without getting in.

Klaus walked around the room, inspecting it before taking a seat near me in which I moved over a little from him. Klaus let out a chuckle and said, "You don't like me either"

"Don't take it personally, I don't rally know you and i'm really out of my element, I'm a bit wary" I explained the the Original Hybrid, looking down at my fingers to give me something to do.

"You said you and your family aren't that close" Klaus stated rather than question me, looking around the room to focus on something.

A smile blessed my lips, "I get along with my dad but am constantly blame by my siblings and mother when it comes to arguments" I gave him a brief explanation, knowing that he was similar to me.

"hmm, well I'm quite the opposite" Klaus said, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. Klaus then pondered for a new question, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Honestly?" I asked, Klaus nodded to me, "I have a half brother," Klaus raised a brow, "My dad had a child before he met my mum, "I have two older sisters and a younger brother" I replied to him. "One minute I'm at home, the next I'm here" I thought out loud, now moving to get into the bed in which Klaus knew that I was tired as I let out a yawn.

"I'll let you rest now" Klaus said, walking to the entrance of the room.

"See you around Klaus"

"Bye, Sweetheart" and with that, he was gone.

Yup, soon enough he is probably going to go on a murder spree, I thought to myself as I drifted of into yet another sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading the introduction to Alternate Universe

Don't fret, I will not be tangling with any characters, maybe someone from my world that I like

I am still in the real world - but I'm in mystic falls, an alternate universe to my home.

I really do hope you like it, it's different and I want to try to get some humor within the story

I will definitely be using terms that I say, translation by a certain character due to my origin

I hope you like it

PS- Family fights are made up, i don't want my character to be a bright girl, I want her to have a bad past.

:) until next time


	2. Bonding

**Alternate Universe**

**Caroline & Klaus**

**From: xXBlondeDistractionXx**

* * *

**I'm Not Afraid of Anything**

* * *

**A/N: There weren't that may view's on the previous chapter so I was wondering if the storyline ain't that good :/**

**Should I continue?**

**Well here is the next chapter... Enjoy**

* * *

**Previously...**

"Bye, Sweetheart" and with that, he was gone.

Yup, soon enough he is probably going to go on a murder spree, I thought to myself as I drifted of into yet another sleep.

* * *

As soon as I had woken up, I inspected the unfamiliar room in which is pretty huge. There is an en-suite bathroom which consisted of an egg-shaped bath tub and attached to the corner of the bathroom was a walk in shower.

They do live in style, I thought, looking around again.

I looked down at my attire and my clothes were slightly dirty, just some specks of dirt on my sleeves. I would need to buy some new clothes once I find the store.

The place seems much different from the TV show...Of course it will be, I shook my head at my idiocy.

I undressed myself and quickly went into the walk in shower to clean and wash my hair, I just hope the Salvatore's do not mind. I'm gonna take a risk.

As i had finished with the shower and quickly dressed into the clothes i had, I went into the bedroom to find a pair of fresh clothing laying on the bed. I carefully picked up the blue tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and some converse training, then my hands landed on something that made me blush...

Lingerie...

There is a note on the pillow, I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Courtney,_

_My name is Elena, Damon had called me last night about your arrival._

_He said that you didn't know how you got here and had no clothes._

_Well, here have them. I didn't know your size so Damon had described _

_your height and I guessed the rest._

_From Elena_

I looked up and laughed, that explains it. I then changed into the new clothing that Elena had given me and I walked out of the bedroom door carefully, hoping that no one was around. As I began to walk down the stairs, i heard noises in the Study.

I carefully began to past it when my body collided with another, making me fall backwards and landing on the floor. I let out a groan and looked up to see who I had bumped into.

The one and only... Caroline

"Hello" I said, groggy as she gave me a hand to stand up.

She tilted her head to the side as if she is studying me mentally, I gave her a shy smile and looked down to the floor.

"Hey, I'm Caroline" she offered me her hand in which I carefully took.

"I'm Courtney" I replied, looking around the room so that I keep myself occupied.

She gave me a smile and pointed at me in which I cocked my head to the side and raised a brow at her, "You aren't from here" it was a statement, more than a question.

I scratched the back of my neck, shyly, "ermm, yeah..." I then looked at her, "That obvious" I asked.

She then gave me a crazy big smile, "For one, I have never seen you around before," she began, leading me to what seems like the kitchen...yup a kitchen, "and second, your accent" she then went to the cupboard to grab the cereal and a bowl, placing it in front of me.

"Thank you" I thanked her, pouring the cereal into the bowl as she got another bowl and milk, she then sat opposite me, "My accent, huh?" I looked at her as i poured the milk into the bowl.

"Where are you from"

"East England, near London" I responded.

Caroline smiled, eating her cereal, "thought so, you sound like someone"

I knew who she meant, "You mean Klaus" I smirked at her.

"How'd you know him" she wanted to know. This British girl is new and she already knows the big bad. I wonder if she knows about the supernatural creatures that are surrounding her, Caroline thought.

"He found me"

"Where?" Caroline asked, reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I don't know"

"He found you in the woods" Came a deep, american voice. I turned to the right to see the one and only Stefan Salvatore making his presence known in the room. He walked over to the table and sat next to Caroline who felt uncomfortable.

That's when I remember, Stefan had his humanity off.

He then looked intently at me, extending his long hand to me, "Stefan" he presented himself. I accepted his hand and shook it.

"Courtney" I said slowly, my raw accent prolonging my name.

Stefan lifted a brow at me, "Hmmm, British" Stefan mused, going to the cabinet in the corner of the room to pour a tumbler of scotch in it. He raised the bottle to ask if I wanted any, I shook my head.

Caroline turned her focus on me, "How old are you"

I looked to Stefan and then to Caroline, "I'm Seventeen tomorrow" I answered, looking back down to my breakfast, eating the remaining bits, "What is this cereal" I wondered out load.

"It's Lucky Charms" Stefan replied, filling another glass.

"oh" I said, getting up from my chair, grabbing both empty bowls and depositing them into the sink, washing them clean and putting them on the draining board, before drying them.

"What are you doing" Stefan asked, dumbfounded, looking and watching my actions.

"What?" I looked at them both, "I'm a guess here, I am cleaning up my mess" I shrugged, continuing to dry the dishes. Once I had finished, I began to make my way to the front door to which Caroline followed me.

"British people are strange people" Stefan mused, looking at me again.

I gave him a lopsided smile, "I'll keep that in mind" continuing to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, hot on my tail.

"I don't know" I said, honestly, walking out of the door, "I thought I could walk somewhere"

"I could take you to the grill" she proposed, walking to her car.

Damon came walking out of the house, wondering what we were doing, "Thank you Damon for lending me the room, i won't have to bother you no more" I smiled at him, cautiously walking to Caroline's car.

"You're more than welcome to stay, you have no place to go" Damon proposed, looking at Caroline and me.

"I don't want to be a nuisance to you Damon" I reasoned, looking at him, sighing as i got into Caroline's car.

Caroline then had a brain storm, maybe Courtney was uncomfortable because there were two men and she was an innocent human girl. Plus Stefan has his humanity off which means that he could snap at anytime, could result in killing the poor soul.

"She could stay with me" Caroline offered, looking at me, smiling.

I sighed, looking at her, "You don't have to do this, you don't even know me" I reasoned.

"We can get to know each other" Caroline grinned.

I know she is supposed to be a good vampire and nice and all but her extremely happy nature is scaring me to death. Maybe staying at hers is a much safer option until i can find a way back home.

Her mum is a sheriff.

I nodded and Caroline then pulled out of the Salvatore drive way and on to the road towards the grill.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were sitting in the Living room, drinking a glass of bourbon. Damon had thought about that British girl who had seemed to have appeared within thin air.

There was no way that a girl that young would travel on her own when she is from the other side of the Atlantic. She may had been drunk and drove her and then crashed... but she didn't have any cuts or what he could see.

Klaus said he found her, alone, in the woods.

Stefan was concentrating on the glass he had in his hands, thinking of a way to open that god forbidden coffin that is placed in the Lockwood cellar. He need to find out who was in that coffin and how to break it open.

"Fire" Stefan blurted, looking at his brother, giving him a sideways glance.

"Fire?" Damon asked, confused.

"To open the coffin"

"I've tried that"Damon replied, getting up to go and get another drink.

"Hmm" Stefan pondered, tapping his finger against his chin, "Sledge hammer"

"Tried?"

"Bat?"

"Tried"

"Broom?"

"Chisel?"

"Axe?"

"Crow-bar" then Stefan smiled, "I tried"

Damon turned to Stefan, glaring daggers at him, "Shut Up!" Damon bellowed, finishing the glass.

"What has blown your trumpet" Stefan mused, turning on the stereo, Bon Jovi coming on.

Damon growled, slumping into his seat, "You are so annoying"

"Right back at ya Sista" Stefan teased, turning the music up more. Stefan smirked even more when Damon's knuckles became white.

Damon then vamp-sped to Stefan, throwing him across the room, to which Stefan got back up again and gave Damon a coy smile, walking slowly to his prey. Stefan pulled his fist back and connected his fist to Damon's jaw.

A presence in which they had acknowledged yet, remained their, enjoying the battle between the brothers. He chuckled and made his way in between the brother so stop them from fighting anymore.

"As much as I enjoy watching you too squabble" He then turned to Stefan, losing his smile, "You still have something of mine"

"What are you talking about" Stefan forged innocence in which irritated Klaus to the core, making Klaus pin Stefan to the nearest Wall.

Klaus licked his lips, "Don't make me out to be a fool Stefan, I want that Coffin"

"Too bad you ain't getting it" Stefan replied, keeping a firm hand on Klaus's wrist and a zip to his lip.

Just then, Damon got a phone call from Elena in which he answered, not bothering to go out of the room, he took the phone call.

"Elena"

_Damon, where are you? _

"I'm at home with Stefan" Damon replied.

_Did she get the clothes_

"Yeah, she got them, she will be staying at Caroline's for now" Damon replied, getting Klaus's full attention.

_What happened to that poor girl_

"Your guess is as good as mine"

_Well I got to go, I'm now going to meet Caroline at the grill__  
_

"She is there with Courtney"

_Okay, speak to you soon_

"Bye Elena" Damon ended the call, returning his phone to his pocket.

Klaus had let go of Stefan, walking towards Damon, his hands behind his back. He gave them a smirk, "Well I'm now off"

"Don't do anything stupid Klaus" Damon warned.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Damon's threat, walking slowly to the vampire, "Excuse me"

"Courtney, leave her alone"

"Why would I do that, I had found her"

"she isn't a toy that you can play with, she is an innocent human" Damon replied, walking to the alcohol.

"Can't I have a friend?" Klaus mused, looking at both Damon and Stefan.

Stefan then stepped forward, looking directly into his eyes, "Your friends either end up dead, or compelled Klaus"

Klaus nodded, walking out of the door and away from the brothers. He began making his way towards a certain local bar where he knew he would probably drink the whole liquor dry.

* * *

The Grille, was both a bar and a hangout. As they had arrived to the grill, Caroline introduced me to the other people who I already know from the TV show. I had met Matt and Bonnie as well as Jeremy Gilbert.

Me, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy went to the other side of the restaurant to play a game of pool. At first it was me and Caroline. Due to my dad teaching me at a young age, I got called a fluke because I was able to pot a ball by rebounding the balls on the cushion.

That game, me and Caroline had won, to which the ones that lost had to owe us a drink.

The next game was me and Jeremy against Caroline and Bonnie to which they had won, making us owe them a drink.

Luckily, I had money in my bank in which Caroline helped me transfer it over to american dollars.

We continued to play pool and we had began to talk casually, them asking more about my life, hobbies and interests and where I had went to school.

"I don't go to school" i told them, they looked at me confused.

"what do you mean?" Bonnie asked, drinking her coke, while playing her shot as it was Bonnie against Jeremy.

"I go to college" They looked at me, surprised.

"You're 16" Jeremy raised a brow, taking his shot.

I gave them a small smile, explaining how the England education system worked, "you start high school from 11 till 16 or 15, depending on your birthday" I began, taking a sip of my water, "Then if we chose to, we go to college from 16 till 18 or 19, depending if you are doing a third year," I explained, looking at them, "then we begin university from 18 till however long your course is" I explained, my eyes landed on a ball in which Bonnie could easily pocket.

"Wow" they all said.

"What did you want to do?" Bonnie asked.

"In college?"

They nodded.

"I am taking BTEC Sport and As Psychology" I answered, smiling shyly at them.

"You enjoy sport" Caroline beamed, I nodded, "which sport"

"Football" their eyes went wide in which made me burst into laughter, "Soccer, pretty much any sport, except netball"

"Cheerleading" Caroline wondered, playing with the straw in her glass.

"Not flexible enough, love" I replied, making Jeremy giggle and Bonnie burst into laughter.

"Did you just say 'love'" Caroline asked, looking at me carefully.

"Slip of the tongue, it is an endearment that we British just say causally" I explained, "But men normally say it more than women, we normally say honey or sweetheart or sweetie"

"So it's not a way of flirting" Caroline asked, looking at me for answers.

I smirked, knowing that the previous episode that I watched, Klaus had shown her softness.

"Not really no," I smirked, "Who got your panties in a twist" I teased, earning a confused look from all of them.

"It is a British term for 'who is annoying you', love" Came another raw, deep British accent that entered the grille, planting his feet to the direction of the bar. He sat down, waving the Barman, Matt, for a drink.

"What he said" I pointed to Klaus, who smirked into his drink.

Caroline gave him a death stare, turning to go play pool with Bonnie.

"Caroline, I'm sorry" I apologized, she looked at me, I explained myself further, "I had no right to tease you or anything, I didn't mean to intrude" I offered, looking away, embarrassed, "I just sometimes say things I don't mean to say".

"Do you apologize a lot?" she wondered, finally looking back down to the pool table.

"a bit"

"Is it like a second nature, you're like nice, apologetic when you have done nothing wrong" She responded, a small smile on her lips, it only hit her eyes a little.

"My parent's didn't teach me it, but I will leave for a bit before i say something else" I nodded, walking over to the door when someone called me, I looked around to find that Klaus had his eyes on me. He waved his hands and I slowly made my way over to him.

"Hello, sweetheart" Klaus said, his voice slightly slurred.

"You need to hold your horses there mate," I smiled, retrieving the bottle from his hands.

He looked at me, glaring, "You might want to give me it back" He slurred more, moving close to my face, trying to threaten me, "You don't know who I am, Love"

I leaned close, so that I could whisper into his ear, "Don't worry, I know exactly who you are" He pulled back, a bit startled by my confession.

He then sneered at me, "No you don't"

"I do" I gave him a small smile, pouring a glass for myself. I slowly drunk the scotch, wincing at the burning sensation within my throat. "I grew up knowing about the supernatural world" I began, seeing his stunned expression, "Niklaus, the Original hybrid" I said, looking him straight into the ocean-blue eyes that were confused.

"Why aren't you scared" He whispered, so no one could hear us.

"Why should I" i responded, asking Matt for a glass of Coke.

Klaus licked his lips, looking intently at me, not taking his gaze off me, "You know me, I could hurt you in an instance"

"And yet you saved me" i retorted, giving him a side glance. I then smiled, leaning close so that I could whisper, "You fancy Caroline" it was so low, only he could hear me.

He looked surprised with my bluntness, "How"

"When you walked in, you only saw her" I smirked, earning a little shove from him. "You may have a dark past Klaus, but the thing that you are missing is that," I licked my lips, drinking a bit of my coca-cola, "Everyone has a dark past"

"Even you"

"Even me"

* * *

Caroline looked at the Courtney as she made her way to the door. Then she haltered her steps. Caroline heard someone call her name, then Courtney started to walk to the bar.

Maybe it was Matt.

Nope she sat down next to...

Klaus

Why would she want to talk to him, if she knew who is really was, she would be running for the hills anytime soon.

She was walking slowly, good, the girl should be wary. She could hear that her heart has slightly risen, good she is cautious.

Caroline could see that they were having a quiet talk, she tried to listen in but the noise in the grille made it impossible for her to listen to the conversation.

Caroline shook her head in shame, she was acting like a school girl looking for gossip. Courtney could talk to anyone but she was walking into the lion's den. She just hope Courtney does not see Klaus's anger.

_Yet you saved me _Caroline heard Courtney's voice over the music and citizens. Klaus had saved her...from what.

Caroline turned around, going back to the pool table where Elena is now going them. Elena walked up to Caroline and gave her a brief hug, asking her how her day had went.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie began small talk about the latest news of Mystic Falls and also the up coming tests that they still have to study for where Caroline will make sure that she does, wondering if Courtney would be able to help her to write the cards and all.

Elena began to briefly search the crowd of people.

"Where is this Courtney" Elena wondered, still looking for the girl.

Caroline looked to the bar and pointed to the blonde girl sitting near Matt and another man, "There she is"

"Who is she with" Elena asked again, looking into the back of the blonde man.

Caroline looked at her, not sure how she would respond to the answer, "that would be Klaus"

Elena's eyes were wide as saucers, "Why is she with him"

Just then, they heard faint laughter, coming from the bar. Courtney had her head tilted back, whereas Klaus had his head on his hand, laughing with the British girl.

"And they are laughing" Elena mumbled, looking at the girl who had said goodbye to Klaus and made her way to the group of girls.

"Hello" I said shyly.

Elena looked at me, "Hey, I'm Elena" she offered me her hand in which I took.

"Courtney"

Elena looked at me again, "No one mentioned you were British"

I looked at Caroline and then Bonnie, "Yeah, born and raised"

"How do you know Klaus" Elena wondered, there was some iciness when she said his name. Elena thinks that Klaus had sent Courtney to spy on them, after seeing how well they were getting on, she is very curious about this girl.

I looked back at Klaus who was now throwing dart ruthlessly at the dart board, "I...er..." I looked down, "He found me in the woods"

Elena looked saddened that she jumped to conclusions, "Sorry, I'm just cautious that's all"

"None Taken, I would be and still am, new place and all" I replied, giving her a tight smile, knowing how judging she could be.

"How well do you really know him" Bonnie asked, softly, passing the pool cue to me.

I gave her a lopsided smirk, chalking the pool cue as I spoke, "more than you know"

"But you've only known him a day" Caroline reasoned.

"Do you know who he really is?" I challenged, softly, looking at the girls.

"He is damaged good, he's manipulative, cold, impulsive" Elena argued, keeping her voice low.

I looked slightly startled, "I'm damaged"

"yeah but you're good" Caroline sighed, looking at me again.

I played the ball into one of the pockets, "Don't judge a person by their actions too quickly, I can be impulsive, say things I don't mean" I then looked and pointed to the man now sitting at the bar, alone, "I see a damaged man, who's past has damaged him so much that he doesn't know what he has until it is taken from them" I looked carefully for any sign of reaction from them, "I have experienced that, blamed, constantly hurt and the boy who I feel for, my friend took him because I liked him" I spoke my thoughts, I looked again.

They pitied me.

I shook my head, "Don't pity me, It is all in the past, I'm moving forward" I sighed, taking another shot, but this time the impact from the cue and ball was so loud, it felt as if the cue would snap, that made Elena flinch a little, "Sorry, I get my temper from my dad" They looked a bit worried in which I laughed at, "I hate violence, sport is my release for anger" I assured them, which actually made them relax.

"So you're defending Klaus"

I looked at them, frowning at them, "No, whatever he has done to you, maybe unforgivable," I mumbled, "But he saved me when he didn't have to"

"So you know what he is?"

I nodded

"He is a cursed man" I replied, knowing exactly what they meant.

"So you know he is a Hybrid"

"A what?" I faked confusion and then I smiled, "yes I know he is half wolf and half Vampire" I told them under their surprised expressions.

"You are full of surprises" Bonnie mumbled.

"what can I say, I love drama" I smiled mischievously, Caroline smirking along with me. Then I was being serious, "I really do love drama, I took it as one of my options in high school" They then looked confused once again, "Long story"

Yup, Team Blondies.

This is going to be fun, I thought

* * *

Caroline and Courtney had made their way to Caroline's house as they came back from the grille. They continued to Caroline's front door and as Caroline went to put the key into the door, a breeze of air whooshed past them.

They both turned to the smug look of the one and only Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline ignored him and continued to put the key into the door and turn the key to unlock it. Klaus stood there with a raised eye at her and just stood there.

"You know, I can come in..." then he gave Caroline a cheeky grin, shaking his head side to side, "I was invited in"

I gave Klaus a confused expression, wondering why he was here, "Can we help Klaus?" I asked.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, faking hurt as he raised a hand to his chest, "Now you are acting cold towards me" He then let out a sigh, "I thought we were friends...I did save you and all"

"I didn't realize you wanted to be my friends" I replied, shrugging. He is a hybrid, why would he want to be my friend.

"So that in the grille was an act" I remarked, a little his to his tone.

"Don't worry Courtney, Klaus doesn't really do friends" Caroline retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

I turned to Klaus, "It was real but you're older than me" I shrugged, looking away from him and Caroline, "I just didn't think you would be friends and according to the others, you don't like having friends" I muttered, walking over to the bench that was on the porch.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed, smirking at me, "His friends are either sired, compelled or have their humanity switched off" Caroline rambled as if it was normal for her.

I raised a brow to her, chuckling at her antics.

"What is this," Klaus growled, "Pick on Klaus day?"

"Wait, ain't that everyday?" Caroline smirked at him, then she frowned at him, "What are you doing here anyway"

"Like you care anyway, I was gonna see how you were" Klaus mumbled, walking away from the house.

Caroline raised her eyes at him as she looked to the hybrid walking away, "You what?"

"I wanted to check if you okay, you know from the wolf bite" Klaus said, turning around to face the two girls who were still sitting on the porch.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Yeah I am, thank you"

Klaus nodded, walking away again.

I told Caroline that I needed to talk to Klaus for a moment and she nodded, walking into the house. I walked to catch up to Klaus who looked up at me confused,

"What now she is gone you're gonna talk to me" Klaus moaned, not looking at me.

"That's not why" I snapped, looking straight at him.

Klaus raised a brow at me, amusement going through his eyes, "you have a backbone in you"

"everyone does" I piped back which made Klaus laugh.

"You are quite peculiar" Klaus smiled, stopping his walking to then look at me.

I gave him a small smile, "Peculiar good or peculiar bad?"

"Good" Klaus let out an easy smile.

I returned his smile, then it soon disappeared from my features as I focused on the ground so that I do not look into the eyes of the man who will soon laugh at me for being weak and vulnerable.

"Why do you want to be my friend"

Klaus looked at me, cocking his head to one side "I don't really have much friends"

I smiled to the ground, "I do but they just don't include me in anything"

"Why"

"I'm not that talkative, I'm shy and not really opened" I replied.

"Don't you have a best friend or something?" Klaus wondered, still looking at the bowed head of this blonde girl.

"I did"

"What do you mean?"

I finally raised my head slightly, but still not looking at him, "My best friend chose other people" I sighed, still focusing on the surroundings, "The only time she wants to talk to me is if she other friends aren't with her or in class"

"Well he or she shouldn't even deserve your company" Klaus retorted.

"Yeah well,"

Klaus placed his hand under my chin so that I was to look into his eyes, "You are better than them"

I shook my head, trying to get out of his grip, "You don't know me"

"No I don't" Klaus agreed, making me look into his eyes, "But what I do know is that you are brave, intelligent, courageous and somehow lonely" Klaus said, wiping the few tears that had fallen down my cheek, "Any guy would be lucky to be with you"

"Well to bad I'm single" I replied, managing to release my face from his iron grip.

"Then the boy you like is stupid" Klaus offered, going to sit on a log.

I followed him and sat next to him, "how?"

Klaus gave me a smirk, "so there is a boy"

"No"

"Yes"

"Maybe"

Klaus raised his brows at me, but I shook my head.

"Why do you want to be my friend, you're the mighty Hybrid" I asked, picking at the bark of the log.

Klaus turned to face me, his eyes saddened a bit, "Even the biggest baddest gets lonely"

"So I'm an easy target to befriend" I snapped a little.

"No" Klaus chuckled, looking up to the darkened sky. Klaus then ran his hand slowly through his hair, "You remind me of me when I was younger" Klaus said, still looking at the sky.

"Oh yeah" I challenged.

"Yeah" Klaus gave me a dimpled grin, getting up from the log, "But that is a story from another time"

"Sure"

"I hope we can be friends Courtney" Klaus said in his raw British accent that sounds way better in person than it does on the TV.

"I hope so too" I gave him a genuine smile in which he returned.

"Good Night, Sweetheart"

"Good Night Klaus" I replied, getting up and we both went our separate ways. I began to walk over to the porch and knocked on the door of Caroline's house to which she opened it, inviting me inside.

She had shown me the guest room to which I will be staying in for the time being. We then went back downstairs to the watch a movies which was Pitch Perfect. As the movie began, Caroline turned to me with a raised eyebrow, begging me for information.

"What do you want to know"

"What is going on between you and Klaus" she wondered, a slight tone in her voice.

"Nothing is going on" I replied truthfully to which Caroline did not believe.

"Tell me please"

I looked at her, I rolled my eyes at her and turned to face her, "Nothing, really Caroline" I then looked out of the window into the darkness, "I remind him of someone"

"Who"

"that i can't say" I smirked to her to which she grumbled about not liking secrets.

"You know, you two are quite alike but opposite at the same time" I told her, looking at the TV screen again.

"How?" She desperately wanted to know.

I had a frown on and i looked at her, "I can't really pin point how"

"Okay, never mind, lets watch the movie" Caroline's bright blue eyes shinned with excitement as the movie began to play. I went to collect the popcorn from the microwave and handed it to Caroline who poured some into a bowl for me.

* * *

**_A/N: Right, the second chapter_**

**_I will not be fully following the episodes of the show, I will do little scenes between the big episodes._**

**_I will gradually leave the episode storyline and trail off on my own._**

**_Next Chapter; Caroline and Klaus will bump into each other_**

**_There will be boy talk and a sleep over at Caroline's_**

**_Klaus maybe OOC, but I have done this because of how he reacted to young Marcel and his Baby :)_**

**_Klaus will definitely not be soft all of the time and there will be arguments as well_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)_**


End file.
